


Molly's reaction to Wednesday

by SilentDreamer



Series: Soulmate Verse [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDreamer/pseuds/SilentDreamer
Summary: Just a little plot bunny that popped in my head when one of my readers on ff.net wondered what the first meeting between Wednesday and Molly looked like.first posted on ff.net account: Iwantmytoast
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Harry Potter
Series: Soulmate Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Molly's reaction to Wednesday

A mother always knew best. That was a fact. Certainly there were people who would argue that fact, teenagers mostly but later on they almost always realized that their mother had been right. Molly knew that. Molly also knew that that fact had proven right time and time again, that was also a fact. It was a fact that that she had known that Harry Potter was one of her children the moment she had ever laid eyes on him. It was a fact that he had been way to young to fight in the war. Which was proven by the fact that her own Ronny had come back home in the middle of that camping trip Dumbledore had instigated.

Dumbledore, a great man that was also a fact. But most importantly it had always been a fact, that her Ginny and Harry where destined to be together. But fact was that just an hour ago Harry Potter, her son, Ginny’s boyfriend had just introduced his soulmate to her who as a fact had not been her Ginny. How dare he. She had been putting in all this effort to plan his and Ginny’s wedding and instead of helping or even spending some time with her poor Ginny he went canoozeling around the world. And then he had the audacity to cheat on her with another girl. Molly was seething. She has spent the last half an hour pacing her kitchen, trying to find a way to get that tramp away from Harry, yes she had to do it fast. Her poor Ginny was in her room bawling her eyes out. How could that, that tramp even entice Harry. She still couldn’t fathom it. Soulmates, pah if someone was Harry’s soulmate then it was Ginny, not some girly who looked like she could be the next dark lady. Molly could bet she was dark. Oh her poor Harry must be under a spell or a potion. Maybe she should brew an antidote and then just for good measures a love potion keyed to her Ginevra instead. Yes, that sounded right Harry would come to realize soon, that Mothers always knew best. He would be so thankful that he had rescued her from that dark bitch.

* * *

Molly had been in such a good mood for a whole hour in which she managed to slip Harry the potions. She still wondered why they hadn’t worked. Even if Harry hadn’t been under a potion in the first place he still should be madly in love with her Ginny at this point. It was so frustrating, she wished she was back in her kitchen so she could find out what had gone wrong. But she had bigger problems right now. First she must escape this humility. That dark bitch that Harry introduced as his soulmate, yes she knew it from the beginning that she was evil, after all a mother always knew best. How could she trussing her up like a chicken and then pinning her to the roof of the Burrow, and Harry her poor Harry, whom she was certain at this point must be bewitched in some form or another had just been standing next to her, doing nothing while this evil she-devil manhandled her. He had stared at her with that look of betrayal in his eyes that the dark bitch deserved instead of her. After all she was just trying to save him. Harry belonged to her family and this bitch was taking him away. 

* * *

Mother always knew best, that was a fact. And Molly Weasley knew for a fact that that person Wednesday Addams, was evil. But now she was beyond her reach. She and Harry had left the country again just a few hours before. She felt betrayed not only had Hermione Granger, who was usually such a sensible young woman, but also her Ron, her George, Charlie and Bill agreed with that dark bitch that her relationship with Harry was real. How could they. At every possible turn they had kept her from helping Harry out of the claws of that idiotic girl. If they already didn’t agree with her they could have at least not involved themselves with her business. But instead they had helped that beast to sink her claws even deeper into Harry. Poor Ginny was still crying in her room. How could they not only turn against her but also against their own sister. As soon as she could she had marched to Kingsley and demanded he would help her to get Harry back. However, he had also insisted on that stupid soulmate lie. On top of it, it had turned out that that Wednesday chit was a part of THE Addams family, who practically had political immunity wherever they went. No she truly couldn’t do anything to get Harry back, apart from waiting until he hopefully returned at some point. She wasn’t stupid, after all they were way to dark for her to take on, on her own. But that in itself proofed the fact that a mother always knew best, that bitch was dark, after all it was a fact, that the Addams clan was the darkest family in existence. 


End file.
